


These Arms Were Made For Holding You

by 1dinourbed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Mentions of Abuse, Poor Harry, Rich Louis, Smut, handjobs, i feel like niall shouldve been in this more, really its not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dinourbed/pseuds/1dinourbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Harry and Louis a week to fall in love. But love is never that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Arms Were Made For Holding You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strong/gifts).



> Okay, so I worked really hard on this story. But, I kept getting writers block and I just had a lot of personal things going on. With that being said, I'm so so so sorry if this sucks. I tried my best and I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Katie. She was a huge help with this.
> 
> Warnings: smut, obviously. though its not a lot and its towards the end. also, mentions of past abuse. there's not a lot but its still mentioned. so if that triggers you, please skip over it.
> 
> anyways, I hope everyone enjoys, especially strong. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

Day 1- December 15th:

 

Louis' walking down the street from his office with a tea in his hand when he suddenly finds himself laying face down on the ground with his drink everywhere. He didn't even get to take a sip of it yet. 

 

"What the fuck?" he questions to himself. He looks around and realises he's tripped over a brown boot that looks like its seen better days, which like what the hell? Where did this foot come from? He hears a gasp and looks up, and okay, there is an angel above him.

 

"Oh god, are you okay?" the boy asks. He's sitting on a bench, staring down at Louis and he has a bag that has holes all over sitting beside him. Louis takes the time to analyze the guy and realises that the boy is wearing jeans with holes, a shirt that he's guessing was once white but now looks a dirty brown, and a jacket that doesn't look like its doing much to keep the guy warm. The guy clears his throat again and Louis' apparently been staring too long because the guy is starting to look uneasy.

 

Louis jumps up and pats down his pockets, making sure his phone and wallet didn't fall out. When he feels them, he looks at the guy again and tilts his head. "I'm fine. 'M name is Louis." 

 

He stretches his hand out towards the guy but he just looks at it and then looks back down towards his lap. Well, that's a little rude. Louis notices that the guy is shivering and then he sees that they're standing in front of a Starbucks and he gets an idea. 

 

"If a buy you a coffee, will you tell me your name? Because no offense mate, but you look like you're freezing." Louis says politely. He's never had a brain to mouth filter and its gotten him in loads of trouble before. The guy is looking at him like he has two heads. Louis holds out a finger and motions that he'll be right back. He goes into the Starbucks and thanks God that its not that packed. He orders himself a tea and nameless guy a coffee. Once he gets them, he heads back outside and the boy is still sitting on the bench, watching the people walking by. Louis takes a seat next to him and hands him the coffee.

 

"'M name is Harry, don't understand why you'd want to know though." Harry mumbles. Louis looks at him and notices how green his eyes are. Hot damn, this boy is gorgeous. He's still kind of rude though. But Louis can be nice. 

 

"I can't be friendly? Tell me Harry, how are you spending the holidays." Louis kind of already has a clue, if Harry's tattered clothes and bag is any indication. Harry gives him this look and if looks could kill, Louis would be dead. 

 

"You can obviously see how I'm spending my holidays."

 

"You don't have family you can spend it with?"

 

Harry looks down at the ground and shakes his head. Its obvious family is a tough subject for him and that he's not willing to talk about it. "Don't really talk to my family. So I have no one to spend the holidays with, except for the people on the streets."

 

Well that just won't do, Louis thinks. No one should spend the holidays by themselves, especially on the street and especially someone as beautiful as Harry. He suddenly gets an idea. "Hey, how about you come stay with me?"

 

Harry starts shaking his head, refusing without saying anything. Louis' not having it. "Oh come on, I have plenty of room. Its not like I'm going anywhere either."

 

Harry looks at him and gives him a once over. He grabs his bag and sits it in his lap. He plays with the strap that looks like its about to break off and gets a look like he's thinking really hard about it.

 

"Why? Surely you have family to spend time with," he says. He's giving Louis a chance to take his question back but obviously Louis isn't going to. "I don't want to be a bother."

 

Louis scoffs and shakes his head, "My family will be away and you won't be a bother, I did invite you. And anyways, no one should be on the street for the holidays. Its about to get extremely cold."

 

It already is cold, but Louis isn't going to mention that. Its supposed to start snowing soon and winter in London is a bad thing. It gets extremely bad. Like last year when it snowed so bad they had to close everything down for two weeks.

 

Harry's still looking at him but he doesn't seem as reluctant as moments ago. "Fine, I'll come but I'm leaving after Christmas. Lead the way."

 

Louis claps his hands and stands up, watching as Harry grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. When Harry stands up, Louis notices how tall he is and now he feels really short compared to him. He goes to grab Harry by his elbow to lead the way but Harry flinches and pulls away, putting distance between him and Louis. 

 

Louis just shrugs it off and continues leading Harry towards his flat.

 

*****

 

When they arrive at Louis' building, they have to take the lift up to the third floor in order to reach Louis' flat. 

 

There's two flats on each floor and luckily for Louis, his best friends, Zayn and Liam live beside him while his other friend, Niall lives on the floor below him, so whenever he needs to see his friends, he doesn't have to go far at all.

 

Louis unlocks his door and leads Harry inside. He takes his shoes off and makes sure Harry does the same before leading him through the house. 

 

"This is the living room. I don't mind you eating in here as long as you don't get anything on the couches," he says. He has hardwood floors so if anything gets spilt, he can easily wipe it up. His couches are a white leather so if anything gets on them, its going to leave a stain. There's a huge flat screen TV on one wall and a Xbox and Wii underneath. Beside the TV is a shelf full of DVDs and video games. He has a coffee table in the center of the living room with magazines and remote controls all over it. "You can watch anything, unless football is on. Everything is yours to use. Now, let's go to the kitchen."

 

The kitchen is nothing but stainless steel appliances and new versions of everything. He has a Keurig for his tea because he doesn't drink coffee. The counter is granite and everything is clean. Louis doesn't really cook a lot. He looks at Harry and sees the look of awe on his face. "Do you like to cook?"

 

"Y-yes, I love to cook," he stutters. Its true, before he became homeless he used to work in a bakery and he'd cook for his ex all the time. "My mom had me in the kitchen at an early age."

 

Louis takes this information and files it away for later because he's noticed that Harry keeps to himself and is a very jittery person. "Good, because I can't cook worth a shit, unless its eggs."

 

Harry giggles and Louis gets weak in the knees. Oh god, his giggle is so cute. He leads Harry out of the kitchen and heads down the hallway.

 

"This is my room, so if you ever need me during the night, I'm in here," he walks across the hallway and to a door at the end. "This is your room, you have a bathroom connected to it."

 

The room is large, with a king sized bed and a nightstand next to it. The walls are a beige color and the sheets on the bed match. The TV is pretty nice too. Harry walks over to the closet and opens it. Its a normal sized closet, big enough to hold a nice amount of clothes. The bathroom is what makes Harry gasp. Its huge. The tub is basically a jacuzzi and the shower is all glass, there's a red rug in front of it The sinks are white and porcelain.

 

"This is really nice." Harry says, glancing over to Louis.

 

"Thanks. I could live somewhere bigger but I don't really need to since its just me."

 

Harry just hums and continues to look around. He walks back through to the bedroom and sets his bag down on the bed. "Uhm, if you don't mind, I actually think I'm going to shower then sleep."

 

"Oh yeah, no problem. Just leave your dirty clothes out and I'll wash them for you," Louis steps back and stands near the doorway. He watches Harry pull out a pair of black briefs and nothing else, even though he can see about two pairs of jeans and a few shirts in the bag. "There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, have a good night. Just come get me if you need anything."

 

Harry nods and Louis leaves him to it. He goes into the kitchen and fixes a TV dinner and watches TV for a few hours. Harry must have been tired because he didn't come out of his room once Louis left him alone, although his clothes are sitting at his bedroom door, waiting for Louis to pick them up. Eh, they can be washed tomorrow, Louis thinks before he heads off to bed himself.

 

*****

 

Day Two- December 16th

 

Louis' in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea when Harry walks in the next morning. He almost misses his mouth when he sees him. Harry's only wearing a pair of tiny black briefs that leaves little to the imagination. He subtly wipes his mouth to make sure he's not drooling, then coughs to gain Harry's attention.

 

"Morning, did you sleep well?" he asks, taking his cup to the sink to rinse it. He scratches his stomach and looks at Harry, trying not to stare at his toned body.

 

"Very well, thank you," Harry says politely. He grabs a cup from the cupboard and gets the orange juice out of the fridge, pouring a little bit then gulping down quickly. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to look at Louis. "Are you working today?"

 

"Well, considering I run my own company, I decide when I get to work, and today I'm taking the day off," he shrugs his shoulders and wipes some toast crumbs off the bar. His employees can handle a day without him, they've done it before. Liam will also be there so Louis' really not all that worried. "We're going shopping. No offense mate, but uh...you kind of need some more clothes."

 

Harry's cheeks go rosy and he nods shyly, ducking his head down to try and hide it. Louis' right though, he only has a few pairs of jeans that have seen better days and three shirts. That's all he was able to grab when he escaped.

 

"You don't have to waste your money on me."

 

"Nonsense, I have so much money that's going nowhere. Might as well spend some of it," Louis shrugs him off and goes to leave the kitchen, but he turns to Harry before he heads into his room. "Better get dressed, we leave in twenty minutes."

 

With that, he walks into his room to get ready. He decides to shower since his hair is a little greasy and stiff from his hair products. He let's the water get hot then steps inside, letting the steam envelope him. He grabs his strawberry shampoo -he loves the smell, don't judge him- and lathers it into his hair well, before rinsing it off. His body wash is almost empty so he makes a mental reminder to get some more. As he washes his body, his mind starts to wander to curly haired boys and green eyes. He can feel arousal low in his belly, and no, this isn't happening. His eyes snap open and he turns the water to cold, jumping back at the freezing water, but his erection does go down.

 

The floor is cold when he steps out but the mirror is fogged up from the steam, so he opens his bathroom door to let the steam all out. He wraps his towel around his waist and steps into his bedroom, going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of Calvin Klein briefs to put on. His closet is big enough to hold all of his clothes, so he looks for something to put on. Its cold in London, like always, so he chooses a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream colored woolen jumper with his black Vans. 

 

He decides to let his hair just lay in his eyes instead of doing it up in a fringe like he normally does. His favorite cologne is sitting on the bathroom counter, so he grabs some of that and sprays it. His phone is lit up with a few missed calls and text messages, and he texts Liam back to let him know that no, he's not coming into work and also can he come around later that night with Zayn and Niall. He'll respond to his other texts and phone calls later.

 

Harry's sitting on his couch, staring at his hands when Louis exits his room. He sees Harry's head snap up when he realizes Louis' in the room too and he stands up. Louis' mouth goes dry again and his cock twitches. Vagina, my grandma, old people having sex, he thinks disgusting thoughts to get his erection to go down. Harry's wearing a pair of sinfully tight jeans with holes in the knees and a plaid shirt with only three buttons done up. He has on these god awful brown boots and Louis makes a mental note to get him a new pair of shoes. God knows he needs them.

"Ready to go?" Louis asks, grabbing his keys from the hook by the kitchen entrance. He pats down his pockets to make sure he has everything. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to see that Liam responded that yes, he'll come over tonight with Niall and Zayn. 

Harry nods and Louis takes that as an okay, so he leads him out of his flat, making sure to lock his door first before they head into the lift and down to the car park. They get into his Range Rover and Louis makes sure to check behind him -he almost ran over Niall one time and he would not like a repeat of that- before he pulls out of the car park and onto the busy London streets.

*****

They've been shopping for about an hour and every time Louis picks up an item for Harry, he always says, "no Louis, that's too much." and Louis always ignores him. When Harry's not looking, Louis will put the selected items at the check out counter. Harry's continuous pouts don't phase Louis, at all. Even though it does make him look extremely adorable. 

They end up leaving the mall with eight bags in total. Harry now has ten pairs of jeans, eleven shirts, a nice jacket, some new boots, and a few head scarves. He keeps repeatedly thanking Louis and Louis just waves him off because honestly, its no big deal. Louis has so much money that he doesn't know what to do with.

"Hey, how about we go get some food?" Louis asks when their in the car. He could really go for some Japanese food right now. His mouth is watering just thinking about it. "Is Japanese okay?"

"Sounds good." Harry agrees, fiddling with the radio dials. A song by the 1975 comes on and Harry starts singing along. Louis almost wrecks the car when he hears Harry's voice. Its like angels singing.

"I didn't know you could sing or that you liked the 1975." Louis states. He's met Matty before at a popular club that a lot of famous people and rich people go to. Top lad, he is. He gave Louis free tickets to an upcoming show and he ended up taking Niall with him because Niall is a good person to go to concerts with.

"Oh, uhm yeah. I used to listen to them all the time before I…became homeless." he mumbles. Louis can sense his discomfort and let's the subject drop. He doesn't want to push Harry too far into talking.

They stop at a Japanese place and order two takeout plates to go and head back to Louis' flat.

Harry devours the food and ends up eating the rest of Louis'. Harry goes to shower while Louis cleans up the kitchen. He comes out twenty minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and Louis almost throws the television remote across the room. Damn Harry for having such an amazing body. Louis wants to kiss him all over. He bites down on his fist to keep from screaming. Harry goes to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and goes back to his room. Louis decides to have a wank and then take a nap until the boys come over later.

*****

The boys knock on the door around eight that night. Niall comes bounding in and gives Louis a quick hug before heading into the living room. Zayn and Liam just look at him and shrug before heading into the living room too. Niall is standing in the living room entrance, staring at Harry.

"Uh, Lou, there's a boy sitting on your couch." Niall states. Louis rolls his eyes and moves over to Harry. Harry is staring at them all with a wide eyed look on his face.

"Yes Niall, thank you for stating the obvious," he says. Zayn and Liam take the chair while Niall sits on the other side of Louis. "This is Harry. Harry, this is Niall and the couple right there is Zayn and Liam."

"Nice to meet you mate." Niall says enthusiastically, reaching across Louis to shake Harry's hand. Zayn and Liam nod their heads in agreement. They're a little judgmental at first but Niall can make friends with anyone. Louis once saw him become friends with a gay prostitute they met on the street.

"So, did anything happen at work today?"

Liam groans and runs his hands over his face. He leans back in the chair and tucks Zayn underneath his arm. "Well, John is still not agreeing to sign with us. He says we want too much."

"Really? We've changed that contract three times. We can't change it anymore, he's gonna have to deal with it or else he's gonna lose a ton of money," Louis groans. John Peters is starting to get on Louis' last nerve. This man has been annoying Louis and Liam to death. They've changed the contract to invest in a company with him three times and each time he says they want too much money and the contracts not good enough. They won't lose that much money if he doesn't sign the contract, they've got enough money in their bank accounts that it won't put a dent in it all. But John isn't as rich as them and he can lose a shit ton of money, but well that's not their problem.

"Honestly, we should just say fuck it. We can't come to an agreement with him." Liam says. Louis has to agree. What's the point of trying to work something out when they can't make the man happy? 

"I agree. Now, how about some FIFA?" 

They play for about two hours with Niall and Louis kicking Liam's arse before they decide to call it a night. Niall is starting to cuss much more because he's had too many beers and Zayn looks like he's about to fall asleep. That's what happens when you teach art to a bunch of four year olds. They say goodnight and Niall even hugs Harry -which shocks Harry because he's just met him- before they each head off to their own flats. 

"Your friends are nice. Niall's pretty friendly." Harry says when Louis closes the door. He sits back down on the couch and turns on The Great British Bake Off.

Louis sits down beside him and rubs his eyes. "Niall's like that with everyone. He can know someone for five minutes but makes it seem likes he's known them his whole life."

Harry makes an agreement noise and yawns. Louis' pretty tired himself but sitting here with Harry is just too nice.

An hour goes by and when Louis looks over at Harry, he finds him asleep, mouth wide open and curls everywhere. He gets up and lays a pillow underneath Harry's head and throws a blanket across him. He whispers a quiet goodnight then heads off to his room and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

*****

Day 3- December 17th:

The third day of Harry staying with Louis is pretty uneventful.

Louis goes to work and tells John that he's sorry, but they just can't do an investment with him because they can't change the contract anymore. He calls his mum on his lunch break and tells her about Harry but he doesn't mention the fact that he found him on the street with nowhere to go. He also reassures her that he's fine with her and his sisters and brother going to Italy for Christmas, he'll see them when they get back. She tells him to bring Harry and he says he will but he doesn't even know if Harry will still be around after Christmas. He has lunch with Liam and asks about his Christmas plans. Apparently Liam and Zayn have plans to visit both of their families and then be back two days after Christmas. 

When he gets home, he sees that Harry went grocery shopping and now his house is stocked full with groceries. Thank god for that because there was barely anything in his house. Harry has made a curry and its so good Louis has to go back for seconds. They talk about their day and what Louis did at work. He still doesn't know much about Harry and he wants to ask, but he doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. They wash up and watch TV for a little while before they both head off to bed.

Louis makes a mental reminder to ask Harry about some stuff tomorrow before he falls asleep. 

*****

Day 4- December 18th

Louis doesn't get around to asking Harry about his life the next day.

His day starts off horribly. His contacts were making his eyes itch during work, so he had to put on his glasses, which he hates with a fucking passion. Him and Liam were supposed to have a meeting with a potential client, but that client never showed up. Louis left them a nice little voicemail. During his lunch break, Zayn came to eat with him -well, mainly Liam, but they both decided to eat with Louis- and they grilled him on Harry. They kept asking questions that Louis didn't know the answer to. The disappointing stares were enough to keep him in a bad mood the rest of the day.

After work, he had to run over to his mum's house to watch Phoebe and Daisy because the youngest set of twins got sick and honestly, Lottie and Fizzy are both old enough to watch them, but they both decided they were going to spend the night at a friend's house. His mum doesn't trust the twins by themselves after that time they tried to make cookies and almost burnt the house down. He was happy to see his mum and sisters and Ernest before they leave for Italy. His mum pestered him about Harry and he felt horrible when he couldn't answer her questions either. Seriously, he doesn't know shit about Harry except that he's 22 and had nowhere to go for the holidays. She tries to get him to stay for dinner but he can't because has to run back to his office and get the paper work he left on his desk.

By the time he gets home its already eleven at night and Harry is in the bed. Louis has just enough time to eat and shower before he promptly passes out himself.

*****

Day 5- December 19th:

Louis finally gets a chance to talk to Harry on the fifth day. He doesn't even want to know that much. He just wants to know why Harry can't go home for Christmas and why he's homeless in the first place. But, he also doesn't want to make Harry uncomfortable.

He doesn't have a very busy day at work, which is unusual because usually he doesn't finish until at least seven at night. But today, everyone leaves at around four. He calls Harry on his way home -he also bought Harry a phone when they went shopping- and let's him know that he's picking up a pizza so he doesn't need to worry about cooking.

They've spent the last few days talking a little bit, but not about Harry's life. He found out what type of music Harry likes, a bunch of hipster shit, honestly he should've known, and he found out some of his hobbies before he became homeless. But as far as family goes, Louis knows nothing. 

That ends today.

They're each eating their third slice of pizza when Louis decides to bring it up. He starts out by asking a simple question. "So Harry, what's your family like?"

Harry goes still and the piece of pizza he was about to take a bite of drops down into his plate. He tenses up and shrugs, looking down at his lap before speaking. "They're great…or they were great. My sister, Gemma, I still talk to her whenever I can. She keeps telling me to call my mum, but I won't. Me mum is a good woman, always has been. She taught me everything that I know in the kitchen. My step dad Robin is a hard working man. Always thought of him as more of a father figure than my own dad."

Finally. He's opening up a little bit. Louis can tell that he's extremely uncomfortable, but he's not going to stop until he gets some answers.

"Why won't you talk to your mum?"

"She doesn't want me anymore. I haven't spoken to her in a year. I love her, but I'm afraid she doesn't love me." he mumbles. He says it so sadly and it tugs at Louis' heart. What did Harry do that was so bad that he thinks his own mum doesn't want him anymore? Oh god, did he murder someone? Louis' mind starts coming up with wild scenarios but he pushes those to the side before he over reacts.

"Harry, she's your mum! Of course she loves you," he grabs a hold of Harry's hand and doesn't miss the way Harry flinches. Its barely there, but its noticeable. He lets it go and focuses on Harry. "Why do you think that she doesn't want you?"

Harry shakes his head and looks at Louis with red rimmed eyes. Oh no. Oh, god no. Louis didn't mean to make him cry. "I can't talk about it, okay? I just can't. And you can't make me! Just know that when I left, I said some rude things that I regret." 

Louis looks at Harry and sighs. He can't push Harry to talk, but he will get answers. Maybe not today, but he will one day. He can't continue like this without knowing what happened to Harry. It has to be something bad. 

Harry pulls his hand backs and looks at Louis. He puts on a fake smile that Louis sees right through. "Anyways, tell me about your family. I've seen the pictures in the hallway."

Oh, now this Louis can talk about. He loves his family. He might not see them as often as he likes because of his work, but they still mean the world to him. Especially his mum. He's extremely close to her, she's always been his rock. She's pushed him to always do his best and make something of himself so he never had to struggle like her.

"Well, I'm pretty close with me mum. I always have been. Growing up, we didn't really have a lot, so she always pushed me to do my best," he takes a bite of his pizza and then a sip of his beer. The pizza has gone a little bit cold, but cold pizza is always the best. "I have five younger sisters; Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, and Doris. I also have a younger brother, Ernie. It was such a good thing when he was born because I was the only boy for such a long time. I spoil them all, even though they can be little brats at times. My step-dad, Dan, has been such a good person for my family, I couldn't ask for a better person."

The whole time Louis has been talking, Harry hasn't taken his eyes off of him. Its nice, having his attention. If it was Niall or someone else, they'd tune him out after his first sentence.

"I love kids! How old are they?"

This is wonderful. Louis sometimes forgets his siblings ages, as bad as that may seem. "Lets see, Lottie is 19; I'm close to her but she's a brat, she always used to tell lies on me. She's actually the first person who found out I was gay. Fizzy is 17; she's kind of quiet but right now she's busy with her clothing line. The first set of twins, Daisy and Phoebe are 13 and completely opposite. Daisy is shy but if she likes you, well then, you'll be her best friend. Phoebe is outgoing and if she doesn't like you, then you'll know. Doris and Ernie are both 3 and their both bundles of energy, I can't keep up with them half the time. I don't know how my mum does it."

If you get him to talk about his family, he won't shut up. He won't stop talking until you make him shut up.

"They sound great. Gemma was always mean to me but also fiercely protective," Harry looks at the TV that's not on and rubs his eyes. Well, at least he's talking about his sister. That's a start. It might not be what Louis wants, but he'll take what he can get. "She always wanted what's best for me. I love her to death. She's always been there for me. Even if I didn't want her to be."

"She sounds wonderful Haz." he murmurs. The nickname just slips out, but he's not gonna take it back. A smile graces Harry's lips, a real one this time. Louis feels a swoop in his stomach when he sees Harry's dimples.

"She is. So, how about we watch some TV?" Harry swiftly changes the subject. Louis doesn't have a problem with it this time. He got some answers, but he'll get the rest of the answers later.

They spend the rest of the night watching the comedy channel and every time Harry laughs -an actual full belly laugh- Louis has to physically restrain himself from launching at Harry and kissing him senseless. The thing is, Harry is just so gorgeous. He's all long limbs and pale skin, and gorgeous green eyes. Louis is a sucker for gorgeous men and dimples and Harry is all of that. He's sweet but shy, Louis can tell he holds himself back. It doesn't stop the feelings he gets when he sees Harry smile or laugh. Louis' falling fast and hard. He doesn't like it one bit especially because he knows its not the same for Harry.

They head to bed around the same time and after Louis showers -where he has a leisurely wank imagining Harry in there with him- he falls into a deep sleep, dreaming about chocolate curls and forest green eyes.

*****

Day 6- December 20th:

Louis jolts awake when he hears a loud crashes and curses. He was having a very good dream, but now that's been interrupted. He jumps out of bed and goes into the kitchen to see what's going on. He chances a look at the clock on the wall and sees that its one in the afternoon. Fuck, did he really sleep the whole day?

In the kitchen, Harry is hurriedly trying to pick up pieces of broken glass. He jumps when Louis crouches down to help him and covers his face with his hands. "I'm s-sorry! I was just trying to get a glass, but it slipped and fell. I'm cleaning it up, don't be mad."

Louis is dumbstruck. Mad? Why would he be mad? And why did Harry cover up his face like that? Like he thought Louis would hit him.

"Hey, no. I'm not mad. Its just a stupid glass. I'll clean this up, you can go sit on the couch."

Harry shakes his head and just keeps mumbling, "I'm sorry," over and over again. Louis startles when Harry suddenly jumps up and runs out the kitchen. He hears the bedroom door slam. Once he gets the glass cleaned up, he heads over to Harry's room and tries to open the door. Its locked. He can hear sobs and his heart breaks. 

"Harry, hey let me in. I promise I'm not mad." he says. He can hear Harry's response, which is a big fat no and go away. He leans his head against the door and sighs.

"We need to talk Harry. Not right now, but later. I'll leave you alone now." he walks away from the door. He decides to shower and then dresses in a pair of black jeans and a woolen sweater. He grabs his keys off the hook and tells Harry he'll be back in a little bit. Once he gets into his car, he decides to drive around town for a little bit, just to clear his head. He needs to know what the fuck is wrong with Harry.

When he gets back to his flat, he heads straight to Liam and Zayn's place. He needs to talk to his best friends. They're on the couch when he walks in unannounced. They both jump and curse loudly.

"Fuck Lou, we could've been having sex or something!" Zayn exclaims. Like that's ever stopped Louis from just walking in. Anyways, he can normally hear when they're having sex.

"Well, you're not. Wouldn't be the first time I've walked in on y'all anyways," he's telling the truth. He can't keep count on how many times he's walked in on them having sex. He's seen enough of Liam's dick to last him a lifetime. "This is important. I'm having a crisis."

"Is this like the crisis you had when you realised you prefer dick over vagina?" Liam asks. Zayn slaps his arm and Louis gives him an unamused look.

"No, you arsehole. This is about Harry."

"Oh, is he like a murderer or something?"

Liam gives Zayn a 'shut the fuck up' look and rolls his eyes. Louis wonders why they're his friends sometimes.

"Hell, he might be! He's keeping something from me," he exclaims. He's only telling them this because he knows if he tries to tell Niall, he'll make it into some joke. "Earlier, he broke a glass right? So I went to help him and he jumped back, covered his face, and started apologizing. I told him I'd clean it up and he ran to the room. I went to check on him but he was crying and he wouldn't unlock the door." 

They both give him sympathetic looks and squeeze his shoulder.

"Talk to him, alright? It honestly can't be that bad."

"What if it is, though? Like what do I do?" he questions. Its been eating him up and now he just wants answers.

"You be there for him. He may need some support. He doesn't talk to his family, right?" Zayn asks. Louis nods his head and looks down at his hands. "Well, you're probably the only support system he has."

Louis agrees. Maybe something really bad did happen and now Harry needs a lot of support that he hasn't gotten. "You're right. Hey, can I stay here for a little bit? I need to clear my head." 

"Yeah, sure Lou. We'll order take out and play FIFA."

So they do. They eat Thai food and play FIFA until Liam starts losing and getting really aggravated because Louis' beating the shit out of his team. They call it a night at nine and Louis leaves to go back next door, promising Zayn and Liam that he'll talk to Harry.

Harry's sitting on the couch when he comes in. He's got the TV on, but it doesn't really look like he's focusing on it. His head snaps up when Louis walks in and he tenses. Louis can physically see him tense.

"Harry, we need to talk. You need to tell me what's going on. I'm tired of these secrets," he sits down beside him and turns the TV off. Harry looks scared and that's the last thing he wanted. "I need to know why you think your mum doesn't want you. No bullshitting, tell me truth."

Harry clenches his hands together and looks down at his lap. He opens his mouth to talk and Louis' so not prepared for what he tells him.

"Fine, alright. When I was nineteen, I started dating this guy named Aiden. He was a little bit older, but I liked that, you know? Anyways, he was sweet and my parents loved him. Gemma didn't like him, she said she didn't trust him, that there was just something about him. Looking back now, I should've believed her. But I was nineteen and in love. He was the best thing and I loved him so much."

Harry rubs his eyes and Louis can see the tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart clenches for this boy. Harry takes a deep breath and then continues. "I moved in with him when I turned twenty. At the time, I was still in contact with my parents, but my mum wasn't happy with me moving in with him. We got into this huge fight and I told her to fuck off and mind her own business. Gemma was at uni and when she found out, she called me and gave me a piece of her mind. I feel so bad about it now. Like that was my mum. How could I say those words to her? About three months in of me living with him, he came home really mad. He took it out on me. At first it was just a slap across the face. Nothing big. He apologized right after he did it. But then it became more frequently. Whenever he'd come home mad, he'd take it out on me. He broke my arm once and fractured some ribs. He told the hospital that I'd tripped and fell down the stairs. It continued on for another few months. I left a few months after I turned twenty one. I just couldn't take it anymore. It was getting so bad that I figured if I didn't leave, I'd end up dead. So when he was at work, I packed up my shit and left. I had some money on me and was able to stay at a hotel for a few days before I ran out. After that, I didn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't go back home because I figured my mum wouldn't want me. I had no friends to turn to, so I just lived on the street. During the winter, we'd have a shelter to stay in, but it wasn't nice. Fast forward almost a year later and here I am."

He's full on crying by the time he finishes. Louis isn't much better. His heart is broken for this beautiful boy. How could someone ever hurt him like that? Louis wants to murder that son of a bitch. He's snapped out of his thoughts when Harry speaks again.

"I still have nightmares, all the time. Sometimes in them, he beats me until I'm almost dead, but I wake up before it ends. I haven't had anyone to talk to. No one knows this, I know I need help. But its hard. Talking about it is so hard."

Louis scoots closer and puts a hand under Harry's chin, making him look at him. Harry tries to duck his head but Louis holds his chin firmly. "Hey, look at me. You can talk to me. I'm here and I know your mum would be too. She loves you. You didn't mean what you said to her. If you want help, we can get you help, I promise you. Talk to me whenever you need, don't shut me out."

Sobs rack Harry's body and Louis pulls him into his chest. He rubs his back and whispers soothing things into his ear. He holds Harry until his body stops shaking and his breath evens out. He lays Harry down and throws a blanket over him. He kisses him on the forehead and when he crawls into his own bed, he let's the tears flow freely.

*****

Day 7- December 21st:

When Louis wakes up the next morning, his eyes are puffy and swollen. He puts on his glasses and treads into the living room. The blanket is folded up and Harry's no where to be seen. 

He searches the house frantically but all of Harry's stuff is gone. Harry is gone.

He calls Zayn, Liam, and Niall and tells them what's going on and they rush over. They decide to split up and check all over the town. 

Louis can't find him. He's searched every homeless shelter and every street corner. They've all been searching for hours and its starting to get dark out. He can see that its already six when he checks his watch. He's about to pull his hair out when his phone vibrates and he pulls it out. Its a text from Zayn.

From Zayn:  
we found him. taking him back to yours.

Louis breathes a sigh of relief and texts Zayn back that he's on his way. He's sure he breaks a few speed limits to get there. He runs into his flat and spots Harry on his couch with his bag by his feet. He sprints to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Thank god, I was so worried about you." 

Harry hugs him back and Louis breathes him in. He hears the door shut and he assumes that the boys have left.

"I'm sorry Lou, so sorry."

Louis shushes him and grabs his face. "Why'd you leave? We were all worried. We've been looking since eleven this morning."

Harry blinks away tears and his breath comes out shaky. He turns his face into Louis' hand and presses a tiny kiss to Louis' palm. Louis' heart rate speeds up. "I wasn't thinking. When I woke up this morning, I realized what I'd told you and freaked. But I also realized that I love you. Its been a week but I've fallen so fucking hard for you, I didn't know what to do. Fuck, I'm just sorry."

Louis feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. Harry loves him. Harry fucking loves him. And Louis loves him right back. "Fuck Harry. I love you too, so much. Its been a week like you said, but you've made me fall so hard. You're so wonderful. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you were gone. You can't do that to me again."

"I won't. I promise that I won't," he whispers. This moments feels so special and he doesn't want anything to break it. He kisses Harry's cheek and watches how it turns red. "Hey Lou, I think I want to call my mum now."

Louis beams at that and pulls out his phone for Harry to use. Harry dials Gemma's number and when she answers, you can head the relief in her voice.

"Oh Harry, I've been so worried about you. How are you?"

"I'm fine Gem. But is mum around? I'd like to talk to her if that's okay with you."

Gemma doesn't even give him an answer, just shouts for their mum. Louis can hear it through the phone. He also hears when Harry's mum picks up, a crackly "hello?" coming through the line.

"Mum?" Harry questions. Louis hears the gasp on the other end of the line and squeezes Harry's hand.

"Harry? Baby, oh my god is that you?"

"Yeah, mum. It's me." Harry squeezes Louis' hand back and sniffles. Louis uses his finger to wipe away his tears.

"Oh my god, sweetie. I've missed you so much. Baby why haven't you called?" Anne questions. Her voice is full of tears and it breaks Louis' heart. This woman has missed her baby boy so much and Harry has thought she hasn't missed him at all.

"I'm so so so sorry mum. I've missed you too, so much. It's really long and complicated, but I'd love to explain."

So Harry does. He tells his mum exactly what he told Louis. He can hear Harry's mum choking back tears on the other end and reassuring Harry that no, she never stopped loving him and she was so worried for such a long time, even when Gemma would assure her that he was okay. They talk for more than two hours and Louis sits by Harry's side through it all. When Harry's done, Louis pulls him in for a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you baby." he says against his lips. Harry kisses back with everything he has and Louis' heart stutters in his chest. This boy means everything to him.

Harry pushes him down on the couch and climbs on top of him, still kissing him with everything he has. Louis whimpers and Harry grinds down against him. Louis puts a hand on his chest and pulls away. "Are you sure?"

Harry nods and dives right back in. He ducks down and kisses Louis' neck, sucking a lovebite into the tan skin. Louis feels like he's on fire. He can feel Harry's arousal against his thigh and he's pretty sure Harry can feel his if the way he's rocking down has anything to go by.

They both lean up to take their shirts off at the same time. Harry leans back down and takes Louis' nipple in his mouth and Louis bucks up for friction. He dominates Harry and flips him over. They kiss again, slow at first until it gets messy. Harry's whimpering beneath him, rutting up against his stomach. Louis reaches a hand down and palms Harry through his jeans and Harry keens. He's hot and thick in Louis' palm. Louis starts kissing down his chest, stopping at each nipple and sucking it. It drives Harry wild and he grips Louis' hair, moaning out his name.

He presses kisses to Harry's stomach and stops at his jeans. "Fuck, wanna blow you so bad."

Harry bucks up hard at that and out right moans. God he sounds so slutty. "Yeah, fuck Lou please."

Louis unbuttons Harry's jeans and then unbuttons his own. He pulls them down and then manages to get his down also. He mouths over Harry's cock and moans at the taste. Its so Harry, musky and manly at the same time. He pulls down Harry's underwear and his mouth waters at the sight. He's long and thick. His dick is a red angry color and its throbbing in Louis' hand. He wants it in him, but that can wait for another day.

He kitten licks the tip and Harry's hips buck up. "Fuck, sorry." 

Louis ignores his apology and takes Harry in his mouth fully. He's heavy on his tongue and Louis loves it. He uses his hand to get what he can't reach. It gets messy really quickly. There's spit on his fingers but Louis doesn't care. He goes down as far as he can and looks up at Harry. His eyes are screwed shut and he's got a white knuckled grip on the couch. Little moans are pouring out of his mouth. Louis continues to suck. He licks at the vein on the underside and pulls up to lick at Harry's slit, tasting his precome. He moans at the taste and takes him back down. He gags when he gets down as far as he can but just hollows his cheeks and sucks faster. Harry is moaning his name over and over.

"Lou, fuck Louis, I'm gonna come." he tries to push Louis' head off but Louis isn't having any of it. He sucks on the head and moans when the first spurt hits his tongue. Harry tastes like fruit and something else. He swallows everything and keeps sucking until Harry pushes him off because he's too sensitive. 

Harry grabs his arm and yanks him. He reaches his hand into Louis' underwear and that's when Louis remembers his own arousal. His cock is leaking precome and Harry uses that to help him with every upstroke. He twists his wrists a few more times and Louis comes, moaning out Harry's name brokenly. His come spills over his wrist and some lands on Harry's chin.

Harry scoops some up and sucks it off his fingers and if Louis hadn't of just came, he'd be ready to go again in .2 seconds. "Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me."

Harry chuckles and pulls Louis down to kiss him. He can taste himself on Harry's tongue and that just makes everything so much hotter. They kiss lazily for a few more minutes until the come starts to become dry and itchy.

"I think we should go clean ourselves up." he remarks. Harry agrees and they both head into Louis' room and get in the shower. Harry returns the favor and gives Louis possibly the best blowjob he's ever had and Louis rims him until he comes with a sob. They're both leisurely fucked out when they climb into Louis' bed. Harry's asleep within minutes but Louis stays up to watch him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

Louis whispers an "I love you," before he falls asleep himself, with his boy wrapped up in his arms.

*****

Epilogue:

They do get Harry the help he needs. He starts seeing a therapist a few months later and while its not easy, its helping Harry a lot.

They go visit his mum and Robin a few days after Christmas. They both cry for a very long time before everything seems to go back to the way it was before the incident happened. When they're getting ready to leave, Anne pulls Louis aside and thanks him for everything he's done. She says without him, Harry probably never would've contacted her. She says he's now part of the family and he cries a little bit. When Harry asks him about it, he just kisses him and tells him its nothing.

Harry meets his family when they come back from Italy. The girls love him and so does Ernie. His mum seems to fall in love with him too when she sees that he can cook. He's so good with the younger twins that Louis can't help but imagine a future with kids of their own. His mum tells him that Harry's a good one and that he better not let him go. Louis doesn't plan on that happening.

Things aren't always easy. They fight sometimes over stupid shit but they never go to bed angry at each other. They always apologize and have great make up sex.

Louis loves Harry with all his heart and wouldn't trade him for anything. He's so happy that he accidentally tripped over him that day in December, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have this beautiful boy in his arms right now. Harry being homeless wasn't a good thing, but it did lead him straight to Louis, and that's all that matters in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr; fackinglarry  
> Twitter; beaniebabyniam


End file.
